Geronimo's Adventure
by GeronimoStilton
Summary: I, Geronimo Stilton, gets whisked away to the bizarre world of Percy Jackson! Soon I find myself on a quest with two oddballs. Oh, how did I get myself into this mess?
1. Chapter 1

Geronimo's Adventure

I was enjoying my cheesy chews and watching mouse TV.

However, the phone rang noisily in the corner. Oh dear, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Stilton, Geronimo Stilton. I run a newspaper, _The_

_Rodent's Gazette._

"What?" I squeaked angrily into the phone. "Oops, I mean hello?"

Oh dear. I sometimes get carried away when some imbecile, I mean, rodent, disturbs my privacy. It was Pretty Mouse, the pretty mouse at the Pretty Mouse salon. Last night I dreamt I had married her, but it turned out to be my idiot cousin Trap.

She yodeled a strange series of sounds and I, err, passed out.

When I recovered I found myself in a strange place with silly cabins and human creatures doing odd antics. Dazed, I walked into a silly cabin and sprawled on the floor. Oh dear, how did I get myself in this muddle?

When I regained my wits, I found out that there was an angry clutter of swords in the cabin. I saw human creatures about my size in STRANGE attire clanging swords. As you know, I am a sophisticated mouse. Well, most of the time. Once I farted in a poor mouse's face. But that was only because I REALLY had to.

So I stepped in the muddle of pointy swords and cleared my clammy throat.

"Get out, you undernourished, overgrown, miserable excuse for a mouse!" screamed the opponent on the left.

_Oh my, what horrible manners! _I thought as the opponent on the right shrieked and very nearly skewered me.

"I'm here to…"I didn't finish. Unfortunately, the opponent on the right chopped the very tip off my tail off. Then I had my lights punched out before I had a chance to squeak. Oh dear, how did I get myself in this clutter?

When I recovered from my tragic accident, I got up and immediately ran to the forest. My vision was FOGGY. I collapsed at the base of a skinny tree and gurgled my worries out.

"Glug glop gloms goo….." I burbled unintelligently.

I sighed and slumped down. I wondered why Pretty Mouse did this to me. I mean, I was normal enough. Maybe she whisked me away because she thought I was mad. Just because I wore my sister Thea's boots last WINTER does NOT mean I'm mad. Pretty Mouse was the crazy one. She had yodeling classes and wore princess gowns. So I sat thinking about the wild fighting human creatures. Soon I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

** Geronimo's Adventure II**

"Is dah thing ready, Tom?" I heard.

"No, not yet, Leonardo. Now you shuts up, ah has to catch teh fur ball thing."

I yawned. _Oh my_…..…_I think I should sleep now_…, I thought. I was awakened by a sharp _TWANG!_ I bolted upright. "Comes on, Tom! We gots it! We is gonna has mouse soup t'night!" shouted the goat creature with the grey hair.  
>A prickly pain was in my leg. Holy cheese puffs! An arrow was wedged in my ankle. I hobbled as fast as I could down the road. Suddenly, a girl human thing (she was sort of green… maybe she was ill, whatnot?) popped out from a tree. She kept back the goat creatures (they were half human creature, half furry goat thing) away while I ranhobbled away. At the cabin place, I collapsed.

"Snore snore snore snore snore snore…..snore…zzzzz snore snore snore snore snore."

I awoke in an extremely comfortable white cloud. I groggily pushed my head up. I found out in exactly 11.2 seconds the arrow was gone and what was left was a gory wound and a large bandage. In 4 seconds, I found out I was in one of the cabins. A goat creature came and before I could squeak, it stuffed an item in my mouth. I meekly chewed it. Yum…..it tasted like caramel cheese chews….. The throbbing of the wound ceased.

When the goat creature left, I hobbled out as fast as I could. All the human things stared at me. Oh dear….I was very uncomfortable. At last, a horse creature came and plopped me on its back.

"Let me off!" I shrieked.

I was taken to a large house doohickey thingamajig. When the horse creature _finally _let me off its back, I was thrown into a chair. The horse creature cleared its throat. It was a strange looking thing. Its upper half was a human creature, but the other half was a horse. I was utterly freaked out; even the goat creatures weren't that daunting. In fact, they were sort of cute…* ahem*

Anyways, the horse creature was soundless for a moment. But then, he said something which was _very _hurtful.

"What do you think of this… thing?" He jabbed his finger at ME. I gasped.

All the human creatures exploded into speech.

"I think he was sent by the gods," said a girl with blonde hair. She had eyes as stormy as a peach; I mean a tornado (I was still bit groggy).

"I think he's delightful!" said a boy, who had someone who looked EXACTLY like him standing to his left.

"BANANAS!" hollered a girl with sinewy brown tresses. She looked like she could rip me apart with those thick hands of hers.

"….." said (not really _said_) a boy with eyes as green as my suit. His hair was as black as a pineapple; I mean a black cat's coat.

"Erg. He smells," said another human in black.

"His suit is expensive!" said a muscular man with a tattoo of a rainbow.

I fled the place as fast as my tiny mouse paws could carry me. The humans (who appeared somewhat ignorant) stared at me as I dashed away. "Get him!" roared someone. And so they chased me. But sadly for them, they never ran a marathon. So I ran on and on. I ran in circles around the cabins. They in no way caught me. "Why doesn't some one go on one side and someone else on the other? Then I would be trapped on _both_ sides," Oops. Did I say that out loud? Drat. I was cornered.

Out of the blue, my spectacles flew off my furry face. I couldn't see! All the humans ran after the thief. I wandered around, confused. Oh dear, how did I get myself in this muddle! At last, my glasses were returned and I saw a sleepy human who looked somewhat like an infant cow creature look at me guiltily.

At night, no one wanted me in their cabins. So I had to snooze outside.

Oh, what a day!


	3. Chapter 3

Geronimo's Adventure III

_Scritch_ _scratch_… Brainless bugs. They squirmed in my fur unnervingly. I felt revolted by how scruffy I was. From the corner of my eye, I saw that there was a lake. I crept there warily.

When I felt more bugs crawl onto me, I wailed and scratched more. _Scritch scratch….. _I leaped into the lake. _Ahhhhh….I feel so clean…_

After my bath, I camped under the tree. I sniffed. I missed Benjamin, my dear little nephew. I also missed cheesy chews and good books and even my imbecile cousin Trap...and my impatient sister Thea.

In the morning, the human creatures took me to their hidey-hole. I was introduced to the human creatures who called themselves "campers." They also identified themselves as "demigods." Maybe it was a club or something.

The blonde girl I saw the day before introduced herself as Annabeth. I secretly nicknamed her Blondie.

The human creature with green eyes and black hair said he was Percy. What a strange name. I secretly nicknamed him Purse Boy.

Clarisse.

Travis.

Connor.

Katie. (One of the people who had tried to skewer me)

Chris.

Nico.

Grover. (One of the goat creatures aka "satyrs")

Butch.

Clovis. (He looked familiar…)

Drew (Another person who tried to skewer me)

All the names swirled in my little furry head. Then I had my lights punched out _again_.

When I regained my wits, all I could see were strange hazy shapes….. Suddenly I realized my glasses were gone!

"Hee hee…me look silly!"

I turned around and saw more muddled shapes. This time I was able to figure out that the taller foggy shape was a person and the cloudy littler things were my glasses. I stumbled toward the figure and stole the glasses back. I managed to set them crookedly on my snout. I found out in precisely 12.3 seconds that the glasses thief was the boy who looked like an infant cow who I remembered was named Clovis.

Later at dark, the demigods escorted me to a very intimidating looking campfire which rose at least a hundred feet high. At the campfire, the demigods decided I was sent by the gods. They tried to flatter me with gifts. They sent me suits, laptops, potted plants, books, (yay!) glasses that had store labels (weird), and a portable potty.

That night I wandered into the woods, wondering what I would give the campers back for their gifts because of course, I am a very generous mouse. But then, unexpectedly, a **HUGE** dog bounded in front of me. I squeaked and fainted.

When I was revived by some odd smelling herbs, I was immediately given an item that looked like a pastry square. Remembering what it was, I took a big chomp. Yum….it tasted like caramel cheesy chews. Then they forced me to gulp down this peculiar liquid which sort of looked like urine.

"It is nectar," said a goat creature. The drink tasted like my great-aunt's double-decker cheesecake with extra caramel cheese sauce.

"More….," I mumbled.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said the goat creature doubtfully.

But soon I was up on my paws again. Unfortunately, I was forced to stay in bed and "rest" more. Weirdo demigods. In bed, I thought about all the trouble this place had given me: about that Pretty Mouse, and how that strange sleepy looking infant cow boy who kept stealing my glasses. Oh dear… how did I get into this mess?


	4. Chapter 4

**Geronimo's Adventure IV**

I yawned. I waved my head wildly around. I checked the calendar. Oh no! It was June 5, 2 days later! I had slept for _2 days!_ I walked out the door. Nothing had changed…wait a minute…*_scream_ _**TWANG **__AHHHHHH_!*

There were monsters attacking! I bolted the door and propped a huge iron box I found in the corner directly in front of the entrance. That ought to do it. Then I heard a violent banging on the door. Hurriedly, I scampered to the bed and pushed a bronze bar to the door. Next I barricaded it with metal spikes. After that, I stuffed a long metal bar with huge needles into the bottom off the door which was 2.3 inches open.

Still I was not contented. So I took some soap and slathered it on the floor so that when the fiend came in it would slip. Then, I took a foot long wire and tied it to the handle. Taking a candle, I stuck it in the other end. I made a spark with some fire and set it on. It fizzed and ate its way up the wire. Slowly the door creaked open. The wire exploded.

The monster screeched. Squeaking, I tore off a wooden piece from my chair and waved it at the beast.

"Back! Back, I say!" When I realized screaming at the brute had no effect, I frantically made more "dynamite" while throwing chunks of meat at it. I set the sparks on the squat candles.

1...2...3...The wires burst while the huge beast clawed at the sparks. I scurried to the kitchen and with newfound strength I tore open a kitchen pipe and crawled in. BAM! The monster's huge—somewhat doglike—head jammed itself in the pipe.

I shrilled like a mad mouse and scurried forth into the damp pipes. Ew. I would have to burn my clothes after this. And bury the ashes so they didn't affect the camp. And give everyone a suit that prevented radioactivity. Presuming I survived this encounter. Oh, and get a new cashmere suit with double pearl buttons. I saw this one at Mouse Mart that was fifty percent off. It had a silk tie—oh yeah, did I mention the colossal dog appeared and nearly bit off my head?

"NOOOOOOOO!" The "no" rolled out of my mouth in seemingly slow motion.

Then it all stopped. When I forced my clenched eyes crusted with monster dog creature slob open, there was no dog monster creature. Instead there was some repulsive looking dust that the campers should really clean up, and some good-looking guy wearing golden boxers flipping his mane of golden hair back and forth. Ughh. Stuck up underwear models these days.

The dude flung me over his exaggeratedly muscular shoulder and ran slowly out the pipe. I grabbed a rotten chunk of meat and whapped the guy on the head.

"SPEED UP, BOXER BOY!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. That only made the stupid guy run slower. Finally I lunged off and ran myself.

"I bet you never ran track at high school, eh? Wait, I bet you never went to high school, for the reason that you ran so sluggish you couldn't get there!" I taunted.

Suddenly I reached a dead end. I tore it open. That's when I realized I couldn't. Then the slow dude came and with one sweeping motion tore the metal sheet off.

I ran out and kissed the land. I was free!

I soon learned that the campers were giving me tests to see which "god parent" I had. The one they just handed over to me was for the "Ares cabin". Weirdo campers. I learned that the thing I had encountered was a hellhound—such appalling language!

Next I was forced to steal an elderly man's cane. But I couldn't and was found on the floor reaching for it and withdrawing my hand in a fight with my conscience.

After that affair, I was forced to watch a fashion face-off while being monitored to see if I was interested. Next I was brought to a lake and was forced to swim to the stinking bottom, take a CD, swim back up, put it in a dumb radio, and do water jazz with Purse Boy. I couldn't. I almost drowned in the freaking water.

Oops. Please excuse my heinous manners. After many, many, many, many, many, episodes including a math test, pots of plants, grapes, storms, and things, I was pushed to a huge house. The horse creature welcomed me somewhat forbiddingly.

During my trials of suffering, I learned he was a centaur from Greek mythology. In fact, the whole camp was based on Greek folklore. They even said that their parents were Greek gods. Such imaginations. But I still didn't understand how they managed to look so real in those strange mythological costumes. I also didn't understand how sometimes lightning boomed at random times, or how the plants grew so fast, or how the weapons looked so authentic. Their monsters looked pretty real too. I thought I was about to give myself to their imaginations, to BELIEVE! Erm….*cough*.

Anyways the horse creature I was supposed to call "Chiron" said I was to go on a quest to find out how I got here which I had been speculating about since I came. He pointed to two unlikely people to go on a quest with me: Butch a.k.a. "Rainbows", and Nico a.k.a. "The Other Guy". (I don't give first-rate nicknames, okay?)  
>I practically passed out at the sight of Rainbow's huge, bulging muscles. The horse creature—I mean Chiron—instructed us to go to Mount Olympus.<p>

"Wait—isn't that in Greece?" I tried to helpfully point out.

"Erm… I don't have time to clarify all this, but presently it's at the Empire State Building." I could tell the horse creature was resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

I was enraged. When would they learn that their myths were bogus?

"Excuse me, Mr. Horse, but I need real help. Not phony 'gods' who can poof me back," I pronounced.

"Dear mouse friend, the Greek gods are real. And so am I," 'Chiron' said.


	5. Chapter 5

Geronimo's Adventure V

"What do I do with this?" I questioned for the 5th time on our quest we had just begun.

"I TOLD YOU! JUST STAB MONSTERS WITH IT. IT'S JUST A LITTLE DAGGER!" Rainbows shrieked. The Other Guy grunted unintelligently.

We traveled on and on and on and on and—you get the point. When we set up camp—a.k.a. a putrid tent with three rough blankets sprawled on the floor, canned ravioli, and a pathetic little fire that I strained to make—I decided to keep our spirits up by singing. Now, I didn't know much about today's music. By looking at Rainbows I guessed he listened to songs such as "Somewhere over the Rainbow."

I mean, he had a tattoo of one. Judging by the looks of The Other Guy, I guessed he didn't listen to much music. So, I made a feeble attempt to serenade the others. I sang Trap's favorite song, "Bag My Head."

"Bag my head, bag my head! Bag, bag, b—b—b—bag! Put a bag over my head! Bag it, bag!" I chanted. Butch looked like he actually wanted to bag my head. Nico didn't care.

I decided to rap. Little people liked rapping, don't they?

I rapped about my occurrence at camp.

"First comes the test, then comes the quest! I'm rapping! I'm rapping!" They seemed interested. Sort of.

"I arrived at a bizarre camp and almost died! And after that I almost cried! I met weirdos! They tried to skewer me but I survived! Now I'm on a quest with two oddballs—"I was cut off with someone bagging my head.

"Sorry man. I had to do this," I heard Rainbows say. I was slapped. My soul decided to wander about…..

I was at a beach with Benjamin. And there were no crazy creatures. Or pirate cats…Ahh. The sun was warm and…_smelly?_

I regained consciousness. I scrambled out of a dumpster feebly. Wait…a _dumpster?_

"Trappola? E' che voi?" I said, returning to my original tongue. I looked at Butch, or as I had thought, my cousin Trap.

I looked hazily at Nico. "Tea? E' che voi?" I thought he was my sister Thea.

"Dove il Beniamino?" I muttered. "Cosa e' succeso? Dove siamo?"

I glanced at them again. "E' tutto cosi strano."

"We should take him to a mental doctor," The Other Guy suggested.

They dragged me by the fur to the nearest mental doctor. On the way we met a satyr by the name of Grover. At first, our group refused, but then Grover gave Rainbows a cookie. There was also a dryad a.k.a. one of the people who bursts out of the trees and were green. Grover was able to kidnap a translator.

"Siete un petite princess!" I said to a member of the public. All the pedestrians stared at me.

"Avete un bel abito rosa!" I exclaimed to an elderly man.

"Padre, pensa che sia possibile acquistare una di quelle limousine?" I asked the translator naively.

They lobed me into the doors of the mental doctor. When I was properly seated on a wooden stool, the mental doctor checked my eyes, nose, mouth, ears, vocal cords, fingernails. Well, I didn't have any. More like pawnails.

overgrown mouse. Oh well.  
>"I'll need the <strong>BIG <strong>shot." The doctor murmured. As soon as he got the injection out, he stabbed it in my thigh.

"**AHHHHHHHHH!"**

I recovered blearily. "What the heck just happened?" My quest chums stared at me and decided to celebrate my recovery at a very fancy dining hall. As soon as I got there I all of a sudden was chewing on my whiskers with worry. What if we couldn't pay? And what if we looked odd? I mean, I'm a huge mouse. Suddenly the roof blew off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Geronimo's Adventure VI**

"Ahhh!" I bawled. The Other Guy dragged me behind the counter. A woman who had snakes for hair had burst the roof open and all the smartly dressed waiters turned to stone.

The Other Guy forced me in the kitchen. I screeched. Snakey woman was clomping into the kitchen. Suddenly I couldn't see. The Other Guy had strained my snout into a trash can. What was that smell?

In the rubbish bin, I could smell a delicious meal. I couldn't understand why they had tossed it. I sniffed it and concluded it was a succulent salmon fillet grilled with lemon and—_sniff sniff—_a touch of sugar. A sprinkle of salt and mint added for zest completed the lip smacking dish.

My mouth watered. When Nico finally jerked my head out of the garbage can, he shoved me behind a counter. I peeked out. On the table was a beautiful cake. It was frosted with pale yellow icing and laced with edible gold.

The delicate lemon peel on top made it look fancy. I took The Other Guy's sword (he looked extremely mad) and cut a small slice. I handed the sword back, coated with cake. I stuffed the cake in my snout.

…..YUM!...

The woman chased us. Then I felt queasy. We were at a shady building the next minute. I couldn't understand what we had done.

The dryad, fluffy goat Grover, and Butch were there looking quite wounded. After everyone was checked and patched up, we set off to our destination.

We weaved through the pedestrians. I smiled and pulled out doggie bags I had filled with food from the restaurant kitchen when we had set up camp a.k.a. a nauseating blanket on top of a few sticks to form a kind of fort.

Butch divided the grub. I got a slice of the extra fancy maple praline cheesecake with double cheese accents, a walnut salad with crunchy lettuce and a slight zing of lemon and mayo, and a dumpling stew. The dumplings were to die for. With a crunchy shell and soft inside, filled with a delicate shrimp mixture, added with just a bit of crunch, it was scrumptious. I was savoring my food when suddenly I realized the others were already up and packing. "What?" I squeaked.

"I sense a monster." the dryad said grimly.

"I sense it too," said Grover, who was twitching like mad.

Butch was shoveling the dirty blankets into a sickly pink bag. I poured my food down my mouth and got up. We crept through the night like night burglars…or something. *breathes heavily*

Suddenly a super annoying itch popped up in my left paw. I almost fell backwards but the dryad caught me and gave me a sickly smile. As we traveled, I fell asleep and had to be carried.

The next day we were up and walking when suddenly a disturbing man with a huge smile came and stared at us in surprise. He seemed to stalk us for a few streets. Then Butch pulled a knife on him and asked him what he was doing.

He smiled eerily. "I am Rick Riordan!" he said dramatically as if we should bow down under him and cover him in sloppy kisses.

"Why the Hades are you stalking us?" growled The Other Guy.

He smirked so sinisterly that Grover shivered.

"YOU ARE BUTCH! AND YOU ARE A DRYAD! AND YOU ARE…..A MOUSE…..AND YOU ARE NICO! AND YOU ARE A SATYR! NAMED GROVER!" he shrieked.

Suddenly he grabbed us by the scruff of our shirts and dragged us away.

I was so scared I think I fainted on top of The Other Guy.

At "Rick Riordan's" house we were locked in a bare cell. "HI! I'M RICK! I CREATED YOU! NOT THE RODENT, THOUGH. I MUST SPEND QUALITY TIME WITH YOU!" he shrieked joyfully.

A kid came in suddenly. "Hey dad, where's the soda mom hid because she said I got hyper when I drank it?" the kid asked.

Rick was foaming at the mouth. "These are the characters I created in the series! Percy Jackson!" He blurted out foaming even more.

The kid whom I presumed was the son of this "Rick" gasped. "Golly, dad!" he snorted. Then he passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Geronimo's Adventure VII**

I was sitting in my cell attempting to play word games with Rainbows, and later, The Other Guy. Unfortunately, they hated word games. So I was left with the option of panicking and rocking in the corner, or trying to escape.

I rocked in the corner back and forth. Grover was blabbing about how to break out. The Other Guy was so bored he actually played word games with me. "What is another synonym for 'creepy'?" I asked.

"Rick Riordan," he replied sullenly.

"I meant a real one." I said.

"Kreepy with a k," he replied again.

"Er….. how about eerie?" I helpfully offered.

"Ok…What is a synonym for weird?" I asked.

"Rick Riordan's son," he answered.

"Er…..ok," I said.

I stretched my paws. Did you know stretching is good for the mouse body? My left paw hit a remote switch and suddenly a massive screen came to life and a foaming Rick Riordan was on, shouting about camels. Suddenly he mentioned _us. _

A ripple of girly screams hit us. The next minute, a wave of fan girls poured in, managed to split our cell open, and millions of fluttering hands pinched and prodded us. They wore the most ludicrous clothes, like my assistant Pinky Pick. We crept out.

I threw a pillow that must have looked like Grover because the next second all the fan girls jumped out screaming at the top of their lungs, which we took the time to run out the house.

The fan girls were falling a 500 feet. "I hope they don't die," I stuttered nervously. All the others just shrugged. Later we took a slight break. Camp had been reduced to wooden tree bark beds with leaf clumps for pillows and plastic bags for blankets.

While Butch was taking a catnap, a group of people stole The Other Guy. It was up to me to save him. Did I mention I'm scared of adventures?

I moved at a snail's pace behind. The gang took my fellow quest mate to a little plastic house with purple curtains. It was the size of a shed. They stuffed him in and giggled. I realized that they were the fans from before.

"I am here to save you!" I said in my most heroic voice. The girls stared at me. Then they screeched and attacked me.

I managed to swim through and get the sack with Nico in it. I ran as fast as my short paws could carry me.

"Got enough air in there?" I asked peering into the bag.

"Can't…breathe..." he muttered. I cracked it open a bit. The girls were chasing after me. This was like the time I was chased by that cat. Except this time it was scarier. I was cornered by a tall girl in the silliest clothes. She had a heart birth mark on her cheek and had curly brown hair with absurd highlights. "I'm Diamond Alexandra," she squealed.

She used her little human hands to hit me. She fluttered her hands around and squeaked. They barely touched me. I was creeping away when she spotted me and grabbed the sack with The Other Guy away. I squeaked and followed after her. Another girl with long brown hair and dozens of streaks and also a silly costume restrained me and another with a slipping blouse and high heeled flats hit me with a wooden mallet on the snout.

I stumbled away and fell in some vines. Luckily, Butch came! He tossed the girls to one side, and smothered me out of the vines. Then he hopped over a small plant and hacked at some vines. Diamond Alexandra was running away very slowly. Her delicate hand with overly manicured nails clung to the place where The Other Guy's neck would be. I hoped she wasn't strangling him. Then suddenly Butch snatched the little brat out of the way and tossed Nico out of the sack. He pushed aside all the Mary Sue fangirls who got in the way and hurried us back to the secret campsite we had made in a horrible smelling alley overgrown with plants. It smelled like Trap when he didn't take a bath.

I gasped for air. "Couldn't we—"

I was cut off by the sight off Grover being clawed by adoring fans. I saw the long haired girl who had introduced herself as Brittany Angel. She was smothering Grover. I managed to toss her aside. I wasn't the most athletic mouse. I mean, I couldn't even lift a half pound weight. Not that I would try.

A tall lanky boy was chasing the dryad around. I managed to wrestle him aside. I can't even toss to one side a plastic chair! We ran to the next alley and waited for the fans to catch up. They didn't, so we were safe.

We escaped the other way. Then suddenly, a fat girl and a short boy who had scruffy hair chased us the other way. Then, the other way, there was a stick thin girl with makeup addiction and a boy who stared at the dryad too much. We were trapped. I clung to my plastic bag like a life saver. Soon, we were overloaded with fans! Then I noticed no fans were after me. Gosh. Why doesn't anyone like_ me?_ I mean, I'm a bestselling author.

I wrestled all the admirers aside. There was no time to be astonished at my new strength. My fellow quest mates and I ran away from all the Gary Stus and Mary Sues. All the admirer girls chased after The Other Guy. Finally we rolled into a dumpster. "Phew. That was close," I sighed. Then we heard the rumbling of a garbage truck.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~Note~~~

I will stop writing the Geronimo stories for awhile. I will stop writing the series for about a week or so. During the time I'm not writing the series I will write other stories.

Stories I will be writing during my break from Geronimo are Barney's Customer Conflict, for Three Delivery, and possibly Aang's Concussion for Avatar: The Last Airbender.

In the next chapter of Geronimo's Adventure, Butch will have a so-called wedding. Also, there will be a special part in which there are points of views from the mice back home, a.k.a Thea, Trap, Benjamin, and possibly Grandfather William.


	9. Chapter 9

Geronimo's Adventure IX

I had nearly fainted. Butch, of all people was getting married! We stole a dumpster and waited for the guests. The Other Guy and I were the—oops; I forgot to tell the back story. First of all, my name is—well, I guess you already know that so I'll skip to the part when Butch decided to marry a strange woman who I was guessing at that point was not a person at all. Not even a mouse. *gasp*

We were being tossed into pounds of garbage. Suddenly Grover played a tune on his pipes that somehow made the machinery stop. He confessed it made the gears grow roots and the roots grew and clogged the machinery.

"I love roots," I said gratefully. Anyways, the bride had crumbling skin and yellow eyes. The pupil was a black almond-shaped sliver. Her hair looked like a wig and she looked as if she was slithering around sometimes. Strangely, she sometimes looked like a regular person with shiny black hair and smooth, non-flaky skin. Then her form flickered and she was back to her old odd looks again.

Once The Other Guy tried to murder the bride, but he was restrained by Butch's dad, who had joined the dumpster wedding and believed the bride was a healthy young woman who had a college degree in science and loved to help animals, though once I saw a squirrel in her teeth. Or at least the remains. *shiver*

The bride had an unusual name. It was Cobra McSnakes. McSnakes loved to chase squirrels. The next day I saw her picking her teeth with a pick. Strange meat poked out of her teeth. I believe it was the squirrel.

"You look niiice –enough to eaat," she told me. Then she took out a small knife and aimed it for me. She threw. I squeaked desperately. The knife landed on a squirrel. I had suspicions the knife was meant for me.

"Oops. Small mistake. Poor squirrel," she said tearfully. I think I heard a mocking tone in her voice. She put the squirrel on a rock and sniffed it.

"Go away," she croaked to me. I freaked out and ran to The Other Guy.

"McSnakes killed a squirrel. I think she ate it," I squeaked.

"I thought so. We must confront her tonight," Nico said darkly.

"Poor squirrel," I sighed.

Night came. I had been provided a golf club and a few venomous darts.

"I've never been this dangerous before," I squeaked nervously.

"Grunt," grunted The Other Guy. We snuck to McSnake's dumpster bed.

"I'll kill her. You can bonk her with the club if she wakes up and throw the darts," suggested The Other Guy.

"Ok," I said tensely. The Other Guy took out a long sword and was about to slice Cobra McSnakes open when she darted up and knocked us aside.

"Gasp!" I gasped. The Other Guy charged Cobra and I hurried after with a golf club. Hitting Cobra in several places, I was blinded by the fury of the sword swinging, McSnakes flicking around, and *gasp* the transformation.

McSnakes was now a snake lady. I took out one of my darts and threw it. It hit the bed and the bed deflated immieditetly. Oops. I took my 3rd dart and threw blindly.

The dart whizzed—and landed on the snake lady's arm. The arm immediately exploded, showering me in a cloud of dust.

The Other Guy plunged his sword in. However, the snake woman was a lot faster than we had calculated. She hurtled past. I passed out.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	10. Chapter 10

Geronimo's Adventure IX

I passed out. I know. How cowardly of me. I woke up in a bed. An ugly lumpy one. Oh, how I wish I had my cat fur comforter! It was so snuggly and orange…on sale too, $100 less. It was only 150 dollars! And my double plush pillows. And my cotton mattress….it was so comfy…unlike this revolting bed I was in.

"What just happened?" I gargled like a mouselet. I propped my furry paw up, and then fell back to the cloud of pillows.

"Butch came in and saw that we were trying to kill McSnakes. He forced us back in this dumpster room. It's right next to the Main Dumpster where the wedding is being held. Tomorrow at the wedding we reveal her true form and kill her." Nico replied.

"Wont that be a tad risky?" I asked doubtfully, my voice slurred. I propped myself up and waited for the reply.

"Yes. What's your point?" he asked. I shook my head and fell asleep again. I know. It's quite pathetic…

The wedding at the Main Dumpster was not as amazing as I had thought it would be. And that was saying a lot. A shaggy red rug overlapped several others, forming a revolting 'red carpet'. *shiver*

I was dressed in an ugly, scratchy canary yellow sweater, with a dark green tie, which sported a hamster doodle and a stain that looked suspiciously like blood. The wall on the left had several food splats and was painted a pitiable gray color.


End file.
